Fifty Shades - Phoebe's Dramatic Entrance
by 50-CG-AS-fan
Summary: Phoebe's birth is a roller-coaster ride of emotion and surprises for Christian and Ana. This will be the start of a marriage series. Plenty of love, some canoodling, humor and serious anguish, but don't worry, still a happy ending for our couple. NO cheating. Mostly Christian's POV. Complete. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Christian knew Ana felt trapped in the apartment, but at least it was a nice apartment, he consoled himself. And he was trapped right alongside with her, keeping her company. He chuckled to himself. He'd kept her in a constant state of "company" over the last two weeks.

Christian loved seeing his wife pregnant - her horniness was just a pleasant side effect. She was glowing. He, on the other hand, was panicking. Phoebe was still a month away from their scheduled C-section but the lockdown at Escala had already begun. The nervous father wasn't taking any chances this time around.

After watching Ana suffer through Teddy's grueling 15-hour birth, him paralyzed by her pain, Christian was determined to make Phoebe's arrival a smooth one. But he knew there were some things even a billionaire control freak couldn't control - hence his insistence that Ana start working from home two weeks ago. She wasn't thrilled but relented to appease his paranoia. Now, however, the cabin fever combined with her raging hormones was testing even Ana's characteristically infinite patience. Fortunately, he was usually able to distract her from her snappiness by taking advantage of her pregnancy-fueled appetite for sex.

He wore a shit-eating grin that stretched from ear to ear thinking about his latest distraction when a blood-curdling scream stopped his heart. "CHRISTIAN!" Dropping his papers in his study, he sprinted and stumbled toward his wife's booming voice.

"Where the hell are my gummy bears Christian?" Ana fumed as she waddled furiously around the kitchen, hands on her aching lower back.

"What the fuck Ana - you practically gave me a God damn heart attack! Don't do that fucking shit again!"

"How many freaking times do I have to tell you to stop eating all my gummy bears! And how many times do I have to tell you to learn to control your language. I won't have Teddy emulating your rather colorful vocabulary and saying fuck fuckity shit around his new sister."

Christian took a long, deep breath but couldn't resist one more jab. "Fuck," he muttered, too stubborn to give her the last word. She burst out laughing at his petulant pouting, wrapping her arms around his neck, her growing belly a physical connection and reminder of the love between them.

He instantly softened despite having borne the brunt of her mood swings lately. He was responsible for knocking her up after all, he mused to himself with arrogant pride. "Gail will buy you some more gummies later Mrs. Jekyll and Hyde. In the meantime ... I can help you find other ways to keep your smart mouth occupied," he suggested lewdly.

Ana just rolled her eyes and bit her lip, going for the double whammy. "Oh Mrs. Grey, just because we've taken a break from spanking doesn't mean I'm not keeping count. I'm a billionaire remember - I'm pretty good at math."

"Well, I've lost track how many times you've helped to 'distract' me from my crabiness since you locked me away in this fancy penthouse pregnancy prison Mr. Grey, but I was hoping you'd add one more distraction to the total," Ana winked.

Christian didn't need a hint - he'd already been steadily backing them up toward their bedroom, anxious to relieve his wife's pregnancy boredom. Ana wasn't in the mood for subtlety either, launching herself at her amused husband while clawing at his pants.

He kissed her hard, reveling in the sweet taste of her mouth, her breath, her essence. Her soft moans mingled with his harsh grunts as he ripped off her sweatpants and T-shirt, admiring her beautifully swollen breasts and the protruding belly that housed his future daughter.

"You're stunning baby," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed and motioning her toward his lap. "Come here Ana."

More than happy to comply, she curled her frame around her husband as he began ghosting her neck with feather-light kisses while massaging her tender breasts. She threw her head back when he flicked her nipples with the barest of touches, knowing he could amp up the teasing given how sensitive they were.

"Christian," she strangled out an incoherent plea. "I need you." That was all the encouragement he needed, lifting her up and impaling her on his engorged cock. "Fuck Christian yes."

"Language Mrs. Grey," he reminded her, the strain evident in his voice. "Fuck, more," she stuttered out in response, bouncing up and down to feel every precious inch of him filling her.

"That's it baby, ride me," he commanded, grabbing her shoulder with one hand to control her movements while the other cradled her stomach, protecting the other baby in his life.

He was panting hard and heavy in her ear. God her silken walls felt so tight, so perfect. He couldn't hold out any longer. "Now Ana, now damn it!" She muffled her scream by biting down on his shoulder while his body went rigid in pleasure, the veins in his neck bulging while he exploded inside of her.

When they came to their senses, sweaty but sated, she gave him a contented smile, which he promptly smothered in kisses. "Thank you for the distraction," she simply said, getting up and grabbing some new clothes.

"You wound me Mrs. Grey. Is that all I'm good for?"

"Yep, for now at least. I'll need you for dirty diapers in about a month," she quipped, giggling and heading back toward the kitchen to curb her ravenous appetite - for food this time. Christian put his own clothes back on as he shook his head, marveling at what a lucky son of a bitch he was.

Just then, another scream pierced the silence. His heart leapt into his throat but he was calmer this time around as he marched toward the kitchen. "I'll go out and get the damn gummies myself," he mumbled to himself. But then he saw his wife crumpled on the floor, clutching her stomach. He was at her side in an instant, his face a picture of sheer horror.

"Ana what is it? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" He was panting harder than she was.

"Pain," she whispered, clenching her teeth in anguish. "Call the doctor."

Too late. Christian had already picked her up, somehow called Taylor to get the car and was waiting for the elevator to take them to the hospital. "Don't worry baby. I've got you. I've got you," he repeated as he kissed her temple, trying to reassure both her and himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the hospital was a blur of crippling anxiety. Ana was in near-constant pain that seemed to seize her entire body while Christian tried his best to comfort her despite the wrenching fear that seized his own body. He'd only prayed two other times before in his life - when Hyde kidnapped Ana and when Teddy was born - but he begged God to show him mercy and save his wife and daughter.

All three were rushed through the ER, the doctor checking on Ana's progress. "She's not due for another four weeks. Not for another four weeks," Christian uttered desperately to anyone who would listen in the vain hope that saying her due date out loud would somehow reverse what was unfolding in front of him.

"Well this baby has decided not to wait Mr. Grey. We need to move now."

Despite her own overwhelming fears, Ana knew she needed to stay calm for his sake. "It's alright Christian. We're ready. She's just a little early, as eager to see us as we are to see her," she said, dutifully practicing her breathing techniques. "The sibling rivalry has already begun. Phoebe's determined to beat her brother's time for coming into the world. Girls always prefer a more dramatic entrance," Ana joked, trying to alleviate the somber atmosphere that had settled over them.

Fuck, he thought, even now while writhing in unspeakable anguish, she's trying to soothe me. "You're so strong baby. I love you so much," Christian said, his voice and heart cracking.

They were already in the delivery room, Ana clinging to Christian's hand as her shrill yet exhausted yell ripped through the sterile space. The army of doctors and nurses was unfazed by the commotion and went about their work with precision, barking out orders that Christian strained to understand.

Suddenly the expressions on their faces changed and Christian noticed the sense of dread that blanketed the room. "What? What the fuck is going on," he screamed at the doctors who were busy ignoring his orders. Then he felt Ana's tight grip on his hand fade, her eyes fluttering closed as she slipped out of consciousness.

His world, his reason for inhabiting it, came crashing down in a millisecond. "ANA. ANA, come back to me baby. No please stay with me. Don't you dare leave," he begged, outright heaving with sobs, tears streaming down his face. Christian was promptly ushered out of the room, too stunned to resist until he realized Ana was being moved.

"NO take me to my wife, NOW damn it," he demanded, his booming voice drowning out the cries of the other pregnant women in labor in the ward.

"Mr. Grey your wife is bleeding out. We need to operate now. Please wait here. We'll come back for you as soon as possible," someone mechanically told him, the instructions barely registering in his stunned daze.

Eventually the voices of his mother, father and brother broke through the fog of confusion and disbelief. "Christian, can you hear me?" Grace's pleading echoed in the distance, jolting Christian out of his shock.

"Ana. There's something wrong. I need to be with her. I need, where is she," he rambled on incoherently as Grace, Carrick and Elliott led him to a private waiting room off to the side, as if he were a small lost child.

As soon as he walked in, though, thinking the worst of the "waiting room" - assuming it was the place where people waited to receive bad news about their loved ones - Christian snapped. He turned to go back, his brother and father physically holding him back.

"NOOOOO," he wailed. "This can't be happening. I'll die without her. I'll die. No please," he covered his face with his hands and collapsed to the floor a broken heap of a man, rocking rhythmically back and forth. Grace, having seen this devastation many times throughout her medical career, quietly asked Elliott and Carrick to leave the room. She recognized that Christian was lost and unreachable at the moment.

"Grace go," he managed to choke out. She ignored his harsh request, knowing her son wasn't in the right frame of mind to ask for anything. So she simply kneeled next to his crumpled body, her hand on his shoulder as he wept inconsolably.

Christian felt as if he were literally spinning underwater, tossed around by violent waves like a rag doll - muffled sounds occasionally reaching the surface, but otherwise he couldn't see or hear anything. His hold on sanity was tenuous at best, unspeakable thoughts drifting in and out of his battered mind. A life without Ana. She'd want him to take care of their children, but he'd be dead inside, even more hollow than when she had met him. He'd have no choice but to leave Teddy and Phoebe to his parents or Elliott and Kate and join Ana. They'd be better off than being raised by a withered shell of a parent. He knew his reasoning was morbid but he couldn't stop drowning headlong into the darkness that Ana had always kept at bay.


	3. Chapter 3

How much time went by neither Grace nor Christian knew. But she was the first to notice the doctor who entered the room. "They're OK. They're both OK," the older man with chestnut hair and dark-rimmed glasses immediately informed them.

"Christian, do you hear me? Ana is alright. She's alive Christian. So is Phoebe," Grace tried to get through to her distraught son, who began to lift his head and emerge from his catatonic cocoon. Eyes swollen and hair disheveled, he glanced around, letting the news sink in. "Mom," he gasped, reverting to her name. "Is it true?"

"Yes Mr. Grey," the doctor chimed in. "Mrs. Grey had major bleeding but we were able to stanch it with two transfusions. She's heading down to recovery and you'll be able to join her shortly."

Christian was too terrified to ask his next question but the doctor understood. "And your daughter is fine. She's in the NICU and we'll be monitoring her but all signs are good and despite her early arrival she's perfectly healthy."

Christian just offered a silent prayer of thanks to the God he rarely spoke to.

Standing up, with a firmer grasp on the reality surrounding him, the broken husband morphed into the domineering CEO right before their eyes, issuing a barrage of questions to the doctor, who in turn handled the onslaught with practiced ease.

Satisfied, Christian made his way toward the exit, determined to see his wife. Knowing there was no use holding him back, the doctor led him and Grace down the maze of hallways toward the recovery area.

As soon as Christian burst through the door, his knees almost gave out again. There was his Ana, pale, clammy, hooked up to a tangled labyrinth of tubes and still sedated. He ran to her side, gently taking hold of her hand while stroking her cheek with the other.

"Mom, please go check on Phoebe. Don't leave her alone. I want to wait until Ana wakes up so we can see her together for the first time," Christian said, his mother nodding in silent understanding.

And wait he did, patiently for over an hour as he hovered over her, his body motionless and his eyes glued to his sleeping angel as he searched for any signs of movement. When her body stirred, hope surged through his. Finally, Christian's entire being came back to life when he saw those fathomless blue eyes reconnect with his.

"Baby I'm right here," he whispered, smiling tenderly, relief flooding through him. "I'm right here. You're OK."

"Phoebe," she croaked out.

"Fine. Just fine. I'm waiting to meet her with you," he replied, peppering her with kisses.

Foreheads pressed together, they basked in their hard-won parenthood, knowing not just how blessed they were, but how fortunate they'd been.

"What happened?" Ana finally broke the silence.

"You scared me Mrs. Grey. Like you always do. But the important thing is that you're back where you belong, with me. I love you."

"I love you Mr. Grey. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Just being dramatic," she smirked, still a little groggy. "This is what happens when you eat a pregnant woman's gummy bears."

Christian was so elated to hear his wife scold him that he was even able to come up with a snarky retort. "I'm buying you a gummy factory tomorrow. Now I know you told me to watch my language around the kids, but I will just say this Mrs. Grey. Don't you ever fucking do that to me again," he warned playfully, smirking right back at her.

****Author's Note: So this story isn't over but this seemed like a good way to end it for now. It will actually be a jumping-off point for a series on our married couple, examining how Phoebe's birth exacerbated Christian's anxiety and insecurities - and how Ana will have to manage that. It will probably focus more on Ana and Christian's battles than on the kids. Stay tuned - I've been inspired lately so hopefully I'll post quickly! Thanks so much for all the wonderful, encouraging feedback. I real it all and really appreciate it everyone :)


End file.
